Alice and Jasper's Beginning
by I Live For Jonas
Summary: Alice noticed that his eyes were red, as hers were a few weeks ago, until she stopped murdering innocent people. “I’ve been waiting for you. My name is Alice.” He smiled and said, “I’m Jasper.” Chapter 4 is now up!
1. Chapter The First

Author's Note: This is my first ever Twilight fan-fiction, all reviews both good and bad are accepted!

Chapter One-Meeting

Alice walked out of the rain, and into the diner. Being a vampire, she had to go out in the rain, if she didn't want to be noticed. She took off her black coat, and hung it on the coat rack, trying to look as human as possible. She then looked around for man she saw in her vision. She knew very little about him, just what he looked like, and that he was a vampire like her. She didn't see him, so she assumed that he wasn't here yet. She went over to of the back booths, and sat down. A waitress walked over to her and gave her a menu. "Would you like some coffee? We just brewed it," the waitress asked with a warm smile. Alice politely accepted as a human would do. The waitress left, and brought back some coffee, before leaving. Alice quickly glanced over the menu, and set it down. She looked at the clock, and then outside, and that's when she saw him. He had blonde hair, and the same pale white skin as Alice. He walked into the diner, took his coat off, and looked around. He saw Alice, walked over to her table, and sat down across from her. "I know this sounds strange, but I have the feeling that I'm supposed to meet you here." He said with a smile. Alice noticed that his eyes were red, as hers were a few weeks ago, until she stopped murdering innocent people. "I've been waiting for you. My name is Alice." He smiled and said, "I'm Jasper."

Author's Note: So there's the first chapter. I know it's kinda short, but I should have more up soon! I'd like to thank my friend's Chelsea and Nicole, for reading it before I was even finished, and encouraging me to write more. You guys rock! ;-)


	2. Chapter The Second

Authors Note: Since a lot of people seemed to like it, I got the next chapter up as week as I could. I've the decided the chapters will almost always be about this long, since they're faster to write, and I can get them up sooner.

"So you've been waiting for me, Alice?" He asked with a grin. "Yes, I had a vision that I would meet you here," she said smiling."So your one of those who have special powers?" He asked curiously. She quietly laughed to herself before answering, "Yes, I'm one them, I have visions of the future. They're not always accurate though, I just get them when someone makes a decision, but if they change their mind, so does the vision. And the closer I am to someone, the more clearer the visions are." She explained to him. She was feeling nervous as she talked, but when she finished, she felt a wave of calm wash over her emotions. She didn't know how she suddenly felt calm, but just brushed it aside. She had noticed that Jasper didn't seem jealous of her, just interested, as he had a power himself, so she asked him, "Do you have a special power as well?" He smiled a big smile, already answering her question before he spoke, "Why yes I do. I change the emotions of the people around me, as long as they are in the same room. I can also feel the emotions of others around me. For example, a minute ago, you were nervous, but I calmed you down." _That would explain the sudden the change in my emotion._She thought as he finished talking. A few minutes passed and neither of them said anything. The waitress came and aske Jasper if he wanted some coffee too, but he politely declined. Alice didn't know what to say, and neither did Jasper. A few more minutes passed, but to them, it didn't seem so long, they had all the time in the world.

Authors Note: Thanks for all of the great reviews!


	3. Chapter The Third

The time began to tick by, and still neither of them said anything. They mostly just stared at each other. Occassionally, one of them would look out the window, or the waitress would come over to them with a post of coffee, and look into Alice's still full cup puzzled.

More time passed, and still nothing but silence. The rain began to ease before words were spoken. "The rain is starting to slear up, the clouds will be gon soon." Alice said carefully, looking around the diner. Jasper looked around as she did. Alice looked back over at him when her sight changed.

She saw trees flying past her, and next to her Jasper was running the same speed. The vision cleared just as quick as it came. Jasper was looking at her in a strange way. When he didn't say anything Alice did, "Vision. I assume it was your decision..." Jasper seemed to understand, but he looked a little worried too. "What did you see?" He asked cautiously. She smiled, "You and me running the through the woods...I also assume you were about to suggest it." She said still smiling. His expression was unreadable at first, but then he smiled, "So...?" he asked. Alice smiled even bigger. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter The Forth

**They got up from the booth and left some money to pay for Alice's coffee. Alice went over to the door, put on her coat, and stepped outside. The sun was already starting to shine. There wasn't anyone around, so they could take off running, as soon as they were out of view of the diner. **

**They walked quickly out of sight, and started running. Alice took the lead into the woods. They were in the deepest part of the woods, where there would be no hikers. They only ran for five seconds when they stopped. Alice gracefully sat down on the ground. **

**"So… Jasper. What's your story?" She asked him curiously. Jasper hesitated before sitting down across from her. "Tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine." He replied. Alice smiled for starting her story. "There's not much to tell. I'm living in a 19-year old body. I've been having these visions all my life. Even when I was human." Alice stopped. She knew nothing more; she knew nothing of her human life or family. "And…" Jasper asked her. "I've been a vampire for 28 years. Traveling, seeing the world. That's all I could do. I don't remember anything more. I woke up alone, and I didn't remember anything. In the back of my mind, I remembered my name. Alice." Jasper pondered over her story for a minute. "And now Jasper. Your story." **

**"My name is Jasper Whitlock. I was born in 1843. I live, in a 20-year old body. When I was 17, I joined the Confederate Army. I told them I was 20 so that they would let me join. By the time I was really 20, I served as a major. I was changed by a vampire, Maria, who thought that if she changed me, I would have a certain power over others. She was right. As you already know, I can control emotions. **

**After changed me, she had me join her own vampire army. We would create newborns, and after a year, we would destroy them. After years of doing it, I couldn't take it anymore. I was to destroy one of my friends, Peter, as it had been a year since he was created. He begged me not to, and ask me to run away with him and his mate Charlotte. I agreed. I couldn't continue destroying the innocent. I could feel their emotions as they died, and was something I didn't want to feel.**

**In the dead of night, Peter, Charlotte, and I left. I stayed with them for a while, but I became depressed, and wanted something better. And that's how I got here."**


End file.
